Usagi and the Blue Demon Hunter
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Susanoo plays around in one dimension, ensuring that Okumura Rin and Tsukino Usagi meet, changing the destinies for both of them, Rin becoming a demon hunter instead of an Exorcist. How will having Rin in her life change things for Usagi and vice versa?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tsukino Usagi hums happily as she wanders through the Shinagawa ward of Tokyo where she sees what transpires to cause Okumura Rin to fight the pathetic punks that were deliberately hurting the area pigeon population. Usagi jumps right in as well since she had changed out of her school uniform into black shorts, a sapphire blue halter top, and she had on black and red tennis shoes. " Hey, Usa, decided to help me deal with some punks. "

" You always find good reasons to fight. Now, how would you like to help me deal with a pain in the ass demon in the area. "

Rin smirks, Usagi had broken the seal on his powers in such a way that he retained his human looks but could use the powers afforded him by his demonic heritage. He also happened to be a fully licensed demon hunter as well. This meant the Exorcist community couldn't touch him unless they wanted to go to war with the Emperor of Japan. " I'm always game, just let me head back to my most recent part time job. "

Usagi follows him at a more sedate pace, knowing she had pissed off several higher ranking individuals with snatching Okumura Rin up as a demon hunter. The Vatican was really going to be pissed when Rin's heritage became known but, demon hunters didn't give a damn. Rin curses under his breath when he realizes he got fired again, " Study to get into Crossroads Junior High. I could use someone that will actually help me study, then we can work towards high school together. I know you hate school, Rin, so do I, but it is necessary. "

Rin sighs but agrees to do so even as he follows her to deal with the demon, another one that the exorcists hadn't dealt with properly. That was the problem with exorcists they _exorcised_ the demons yet hardly ever destroyed the problematic ones. This meant that the demon hunters had to go around and pick up after them. Rin knew he couldn't use his blue flames but, he could use his absurd strength for this fight. Usagi has just finished their most recent target off when she senses the danger to Rin. Without even thinking she interposes herself between him and the exorcists that had attacked him.

The blonde winces as the attacks make contact with her yet she holds her ground. Her sapphire eyes are alight with rage even as her aura becomes visible, " What the hell are you idiots thinking! He's a demon hunter. I will be lodging a formal complaint with the Emperor, you biased, hypocritical bastards. Most exorcists happen to have demonic blood. Plus we were cleaning another mess left by you idiots because you rarely destroy the problem demons, you just cleanse areas, seal them away, and leave us DEMON HUNTERS TO CLEAN UP AFTER YOU! "

The three exorcists present wince as her tirade crashes over them, they had interfered on an Albarn hunt, attacking an Albarn's partner, " Rin. "

Rin swings her up before leaping up onto the roof of the nearest building, then he roof hops away until they're in the Minato Ward. Rin sighs, " Usa-chan, where to next? "

Usagi tries to focus through the haze of pain traversing her body, now that they were relatively safe she had nothing to distract her from it. She was lucky she was still conscious actually. Light blue eyes look at her closely before the slightly older teen nips gently at her pulse point with just enough force to lightly draw blood. Normally his demonic half would be screaming at him to take, but Usagi was different. Usagi was viewed as their true other half which meant Rin was able to heal her after a love nip. In demonic culture they weren't true mates yet but, he had claimed her as his.

The blonde nearly wilts as the pain wracking her body disperses, " You need to work on your situational awareness, Rin. "

" I know, thank you but, dammit, try not to do that again. " Rin says.

" That was sheer instinct, my body moved before I gave the order, Rin. "

Rin was almost caught off guard when she kisses him, almost. Instead he shifts her to the point where she can wrap her legs around his waist, easily holding her up. Meeting Usagi had been the best thing to ever happen to him. Rin lets his mind drift even as he lays them on the roof as their make out session heats up.

 **Flashback:**

 **Okumura Rin sulks as he walks through the Minato Ward with his class, he always tried to be a good big brother, a good person yet he was never good enough. Sure his dad and brother loved him, he knew that but they viewed him as an over violent screw up.**

 **The navy haired and light blue eyed almost fourteen year old blinks when he's plowed over. Instinct had him cushioning the fall of the one whom had run into him. He finds himself looking into the purest sapphire blue eyes he had ever seen even filled with misery, " Sorry for bowling you over like that. "**

 **Before the sapphire eyed girl could run off Rin gently grabs her wrist, " I'm Okumura Rin. "**

 **" Tsukino Usagi. I really have to go, Okumura-san. "**

 **" What's got you so upset that you're running blindly through the Juuban district of Minato anyhow? " Rin asks her.**

 **Usagi blinks, " Why do you care? "**

 **Rin curses internally at what that one question indicates about her life, " I can't stand to see such a pretty girl so upset. "**

 **The blonde relaxes, " My parents hate me, hate the fact that my paternal grandmother chose me as her heiress…they hate the fact that I can barely keep my grades at the average level, that I refuse to act like a meek and defenseless child…"**

 **Rin knew he would get in trouble for ditching his class, for once he didn't give a damn. He just walks around with Usagi, letting her vent her feelings. He didn't even realize that she had led him to her grandmother's home, changing his path in life from that moment forward.**

 **End Flashback:**

Rin had learned of his heritage through training to become a demon hunter, been taken to the weapons' smith Totosai to forge a weapon for himself, one that he wore as an amulet until he needed it. Instead of his powers being sealed his demon blood was now sealed since the Albarn family happened to have bits of his old man lying around. Notification of his demon hunting status would happen the next week. Learning that his own brother was being trained as an exorcist in order to keep an eye on him had hurt. Only the man whom raised him, Usagi, and her demon hunting family trusted him to do the right thing.

Usagi had never once pulled away from him, even when he discovered he actually happened to have a thing for blood. That first time he hadn't intended to break her skin, just nibble and suck long and hard enough to bruise. Instead they'd both discovered Rin happened to like the taste of blood, especially Usagi's blood, and that Usagi actually enjoyed what had happened, after she got over her shock. After that first time Rin took care to leave the bite marks where they wouldn't be readily visible on his girlfriend's body, which meant her hips, thighs, and breasts. His hands had already untied her halter top, shoving it aside just enough so he can bite down hard enough to draw blood.

He easily holds her still when she tries to arch her back, the quickening of her pulse telling him all he needed to know. He knew by now how she reacted to his loving bites, Usagi hadn't even realized that was one of her major turn ons until that first time he accidentally bit her harder than he meant to in just one make out session, in a dark alley to boot. Once he's lapped up all her blood and healed the bite mark over enough to no longer bleed he allows one hand to slip lower to finish her off. Learning that his girlfriend happened to be the reincarnation of the Princess of Earth's Moon had been stunning. Reading that book on Lunarian Physiology, particularly for the females, had been enlightening. After that he'd taken care to always see to her needs because if he was the one to heat her up only he could sate her lust. Otherwise she'd remain painfully aroused until he did something about it.

The strength that being half-demon afforded him was useful when it came to holding Usagi down, she was a helluva lot stronger than she looked. He'd been filled in on demon etiquette as well by the Kitsune Shippo. Shippo always looked oddly reminiscent around him as well. It wasn't until Usagi mentioned to Rin that he acted a lot like Inuyasha that he'd realized Shippo happened to be the same one whom had helped to take down Naraku once and for all. " Rin, quit teasing. "

It was her tone that told Rin that she was beyond ready for him to finish her off. The half-demon was quick to kiss her even as he sends her over the edge, Usagi could get loud. Kissing her would swallow down any vocalizations of her bliss. Rin rolls them over and cradles her in his arms, letting her system level out. Unlike her he could actually deal with certain problems on his own.

When Rin finally returns home to the monastery he lived in the fact that he kept his part time job is celebrated, " Let's get you patched up, Rin. "

Rin follows his twin Yukio off to their room so he can get cleaned up by his younger brother, " Where were you after work, Rin? "

" Well, after my last delivery there were these punks just shooting pigeons because it was fun so I put the fear of Susanoo into them with Usa-chan's help. Then she asked me to help her with a case of hers. "

Yukio blinks, " That's right, she's a demon hunter isn't she? "

" So am I, officially, starting next week. Usa-chan's grandmother trained me up. Three exorcists went after me then and Usa-chan instinctively got in the way, she read them the riot act, then asked me to get us out of there. Yes, I know we're both half-demon and that I inherited the lion's share of pops' power. However, the Albarn family got me a weapon that seals the demonic blood instead of my powers which was made up of some bits of our pop by the demon weapons' smith Totosai. Since I happen to be a demon hunter the Vatican and affiliates can't fuck with me unless they want the Emperor pissed off. " Rin says.

Yukio freezes, " Rin, I…"

" Save it, Yukio, I have always protected you, trusted you…to find out the same isn't true…I'll admit, it hurt, it still does actually. "

" How does Usagi feel about dating a half-demon? Plus, I became an exorcist to protect you, nii-chan. " Yukio asks.

Rin snorts, " That's probably one of her bigger turn ons, the fact that I can hold my own with her, am actually strong enough to keep her pinned, believe me she is much stronger than she looks, and more importantly I see her for who she is. I let her vent however she needs to, and she reciprocates for me. I have all the protection I need being the demon hunting partner to an Albarn Clan demon huntress. "

Rin is inwardly cackling at the fact that he made his little brother blush, " Demon hunters don't give a flying fuck about heritage, 'Kio. "

" I see, you actually don't need a job, do you? "

" No, I don't. Still, think you could help me get into Crossroads Junior High? Usa-chan needs someone whom can help her study. "

Yukio smiles, " I can do that, Rin. "

Juuban:

Usagi lounges in the tub even as she looks at the latest mark Rin had placed on her body. Her lunar blood didn't heal these marks as they gave pleasure and not pain. She knew why he refused to let her taste his blood yet, she was only fourteen after all. Her hanyou would only let that happen once she turned sixteen. Until then he kept his scent on her to warn other demons and hanyou's off from trying to take what happened to be his. Only when she imbibed his blood would she be considered his mate, at the moment she was his intended.

The blonde finishes her bath and puts her pajamas on, a t-shirt she had stolen from Rin and a pair of shorts. She'd placed a spell on the shirt to keep it smelling like Rin as well as keeping it clean. The next morning she's running late for school and stupidly saves a black cat from a bunch of little brats. A cat she knew all too well even as the reincarnated moon princess races off. She had just saved fucking Luna, great. Thankfully she just beat the bell and she manages to ignore her hunger to hold out until lunch. This meant that Haruna-sensei had no cause to hold her after school for detention. Plus, with Rin's help she had passed her test with a 92, it may not be Umino's grade but, still good enough.

Shinagawa Ward:

" Usagi-chan, why are we in Shinagawa? " Naru asks her best friend.

" You wanted to meet him, right? " Usagi asks her.

Naru freezes, " I finally get to meet your boyfriend? "

" You do, Naru-chan. " Usagi states and wends her way to the monastery, meeting the Okumura twins at the entrance.

" Usa-chan, hey. " Rin says, automatically pulling her to him.

She nestles into his embrace, " Miss me, Rin? "

" You have no idea, Usa-chan. Going to introduce me? "

" Okumura Rin, the brunette happens to be my best friend Osaka Naru. Naru-chan, this is the one you've been bugging me to meet. "

" How the hell did you get to him first, dammit, Usagi. " Naru asks her best friend because Rin was fucking hot.

Usagi snickers at this, " I literally plowed him over after another let's list everything we hate about our daughter day a couple of years ago, give or take. "

Naru sighs, " Why are the good ones always taken or gay, huh? "

" I do have an available twin brother. " Rin says, " Okumura Yukio. "

Yukio splutters even as he starts blushing, " Rin-nii! "

The kawaii squeal emerges at Yukio's reaction from Naru, causing Rin to snicker while Usagi just relaxes in his arms, " You know, 'Kio, you could give Naru-san a tour of our ward while Usa-chan and I head off. "

Naru latches on to Yukio before he could even think to protest even as Usagi and Rin take their leave. Rin is still cackling a block later, " Wasn't that a bit cruel, Rin? "

" Na, my bro needs to lighten up and loosen up. Why bring Naru to meet me now, Usa-chan? "

" I inadvertently saved Luna earlier. "

Rin groans, that meant the shit storm around his girlfriend was about to start up quite soon. " I also wanted Naru-chan away from her family's jewelry store. I've been sensing negative energies for the last couple of days. "

Rin understands what she's saying, " You know, you could have changed out of your uniform today, Usa-chan. It would make it so much easier for me to renew my scent upon you. " His mouth was right on top of her ear as he says this to her, his tongue darting out to lick the shell of her ear.

Usagi feels the shiver traverse her body, " Rin, you can play later, after we deal with whatever is going on at the Osaka family jewelry store. "

Rin pouts at this but follows his girlfriend back to her home district, he and Yukio had just come from Rin testing to get into Crossroads Junior High when he had spotted Usagi. Rin wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to spend time with her and then get in a hot and heavy make out session. Neither of the pair were expecting to get accosted by a certain black cat though, Usagi rolls her eyes, " Luna, Rin is a hanyou, I think he can handle talking animals. "

Once Luna gives Usagi her henshin item the reincarnated princess rolls her eyes before heading for OSA-P Jewelry with Rin. Rin smirks, taking the opportunity to actually act like a couple while looking at jewelry. Even Rin noticed the energy draining properties of the jewelry on sale even if he did find a few things he would actually like to get for Usagi. Once the rest of the customers were gone Usagi and Rin immediately end the youma, Morga. Usagi uses an Albarn demon hunting art to paralyze said youma while Rin calls upon his weapon to destroy her. Then they go on their way, Usagi typing out their report before sending it off.

Luna just stares in stunned silence at how they had dealt with the situation. By the time her brain has rebooted it was too late to track them down. Usagi nearly yelps when Rin pins her to an alley wall hidden in shadows before kissing her, he was already deciding where his next bite would be placed on his girlfriend's delectable body. Rin knew he was becoming addicted to Usagi's blood yet, no other humanoid blood even appealed to him. He also knew that the suckers that Usagi's grandmother gave him had Usagi's blood in the middle, to tide over his lust for her blood. He could pass off rabbit's blood as cherry juice thankfully. Well, only if no one smelled what was in his cup. That was generally why he placed his rabbit's blood in an opaque sports bottle.

It was only when air became an absolute necessity that Rin ends the kiss, " Usa-chan, where shall I mark you this time, hmm? "

While they are otherwise occupied they have no idea that Lady fate is throwing a bitch fit of epic proportions or that Susanoo ensured they would meet just to screw with Lady Fate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Blue Exorcist. I also do not own Totosai, Shippo, or anyone else from Inuyasha, just borrowing them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Juuban District:

Usagi smiles when she spies Rin out in the hall as she just skids into her homeroom in time. Rin had been accepted into Crossroads Junior High, meaning Usagi now had a study partner. Plus, her boyfriend was now close at hand to deal with her fan boys. When lunch rolls around they both start noticing the students auras seem to be off. That was when they heard about the new fortune telling house that had opened up. " Looks like we know our next target to investigate, Usa-taicho. "

The whole school knew Usagi happened to be a demon huntress, Rin addressing her as taicho told them that he was also a demon hunter, one less experienced than the girl whom had been trained as one since she was a toddler. Usagi takes the time to change her outfit once school lets out. She came out of the girls bathroom wearing a blood red halter top, sapphire blue fingerless fighting gloves with amethyst cuffs, dark gray booty shorts, and black combat boots with sapphire blue soles. Rin had changed into his usual street clothes since all of his were made to handle demon fights. Rin has to immediately pop in one of the blood pops that had been made for him when he sees Usagi emerge from the bathroom.

Usagi smirks, she knew the effect it had on Rin when she wore blood red, " Ready to deal with another problem, Rin? "

" Always, Usa-chan. " Rin says, pulling out his sports bottle as well. The Albarn Clan had been all too happy to supply him with a special sports bottle that would keep his rabbits blood fresh and would automatically refill as well. Hell, the bottle was even engraved runically so only he could touch it and it kept the blood at the temperature he preferred it at.

Seeing his girlfriend in blood red always increased his blood lust, he loved her in bold colors but dammit, blood red turned him on like nothing else could. She knew it too, which meant she wanted to play a little rougher than usual today. With him around she was managing to get her homework done in school. As he gulps down some rabbits blood he follows her to the new fortune telling place, almost whimpering at how her shorts hugged her curves just right. It was going to be a long two years, he just knew it.

Luna watches the pair go off after the new fortune telling place, she was pretty sure it was a front for the Dark Kingdom. She just didn't understand why the girl meant to be Sailor Moon was refusing to use the broach. Rin lengthens his stride until he catches up with her and wraps an arm around her shoulders, his system was levelling out with the rabbits blood sating his blood lust. Rin may get annoyed at some of his more annoying hanyou tendencies but, he honestly wouldn't trade being a hanyou for anything.

" You good to go now, Rin? "

" Yeah, I'm good, you vixen. " Rin mutters.

Usagi wraps her arm around his waist, they rarely got to do normal couple stuff since Rin had to sate his demon side with her blood. " Tomorrow you and I are going to an amusement park just to have some fun. It's been too long since I took you out on a proper date. "

" My ward or yours? "

" Yours since demon hunters are more prevalent here and less likely to try and kill me. " Rin states.

Usagi was still fuming over that incident. She had reported it to the higher up of the Demon Hunting Guild whom were going to deliver an ultimatum to the Vatican and True Cross Academy to teach their damned students to not just attack hanyou's for merely existing. Especially when said hanyou happened to be one of theirs and the hunting partner to an Albarn. No one wanted to piss off an Albarn demon hunter because they got creative with their revenge. That and they had good relations with Youkai unlike the Exorcist community.

" Hopefully your status as my demon hunting partner will make the more idiotic ones pause before attacking you. You have been taught the Albarn distress signal, right? " Usagi asks him, if she lost him because of some idiot exorcist she would be pissed off.

" I do, your grandmother made sure I got properly trained, including using my powers. The exorcist community would always be looking for an excuse to end me simply due to whom my sire happens to be. I'm not my fucking father yet they'd put his sins upon me, the fucking hypocrites, going on and on about redemption, yet condemning so many for circumstances beyond their control. " Rin rants, yeah, he had issues with the Vatican, whom wouldn't in his shoes, being the son of Satan.

Usagi lets him get his rant out so it doesn't poison him. Rin generally went to the Albarn family lands and sparred with one of the demons in order to work his aggression out. That was tantamount to keeping in harmony with his demon half. The exorcists would make him believe that he had to choose one or the other instead of balancing both of his sides. The blood thing kept his demon half happy for the most part since even his demon half understood why he was waiting to claim Usagi as his mate. Youkai had evolved with the times and his demon half understood about certain mortal or ningen laws.

The man whom had raised him just didn't understand that unlike his brother Rin needed to feel his adrenaline singing in his blood stream. He got that either through fighting or making out with her since Usagi wasn't going to be submissive. Rin actually enjoyed their dominance battles since it meant he wouldn't have a weak mate. There were times when she won their battles and Rin immensely enjoyed her ministrations.

While they're dealing with the current youma they are observed by a high ranking pair of Exorcists whom attack Rin just as he finishes off the youma. Usagi's senses snap taut, and she barely gets in the way with a barrier up to protect herself, only she wasn't expecting the holy artifact which slams through her barrier and just barely misses her heart. Rin spins around even as Usagi fires off the Albarn family distress signal, horror, fear, and rage warring for domination in him. His arms wrap around her and hold the artifact in place. He'd had enough of Usagi's blood that holy artifacts no longer affected him. Rin can barely hold down the anguished cry that wants to escape knowing that he couldn't let those damned exorcists begin to suspect how much hurting her would hurt him.

The exorcists come closer only to have Tsukino Umika nee Albarn arrive in person. Upon seeing what had happened to her granddaughter she levels her nastiest glare at the unimportant exorcists. Unimportant due to the fact that she didn't know their names, but she was going read them the riot act. Said exorcists freeze when they see her, " Who had the abysmally foolish idea to attack my granddaughter and her partner with their backs turned? "

Rin looks down at the blonde cradled against his body, thankfully he did happen to be a hanyou, that made it easier for him to keep her still. The scent of her blood would be driving him wild if not for the fact that her blood was slowly coating the hand that was holding that thrice cursed holy artifact in place. His demon side was enraged at what had happened to her, but also knew that Umika would do far worse than they could. Every hanyou suffered from D.I.D due to their human and demon blood. Demon Rin was, as stated, pissed off, but concern for Usagi muted it. Human Rin was terrified and pissed in equal measures.

Two more Albarn's arrive just then, Umika had the exorcists well in hand while they focus on the heiress. Usagi winces when they pull the artifact out, " Rin, you know what you need to do. Umika will keep the exorcists in check. "

Usagi remains pliant enough for Rin to clamp down on the right side of her neck without causing undue damage. Demon Rin already knows what is needed, feeding his power through his future mate while Human Rin keeps her still. The exorcists stiffen when they see the half demon spawn of Satan bite down on the heiress to a prominent demon hunting line. Once she's healed just enough to stop bleeding the other two Albarns teleport off with Usagi and Rin. Even with Rin healing some of the damage the blonde was still in bad shape. The head healer sighs after she examines Usagi before looking at Rin, the whole Albarn Clan knew Rin was waiting until Usagi was sixteen to claim her as his mate.

" Rin, there was more damage done than we thought, the only way she even has a chance is if you let her drink your blood. "

Rin doesn't even think about it, even with her eyes glazed over in fever, Usagi was aware enough to have some idea as to what was going on. Rin uses his own teeth to open up a vein in his left wrist, cradling the back of Usagi's neck with his right arm. He put his wrist to her mouth thankful she understood enough to start drinking, " This isn't how I wanted this to happen, Usa-chan. "

They would only be truly mated when Usagi was able to bite him herself to take in his blood. Until then they would be considered engaged at this point as youkai would be able to tell she'd ingested his blood at one point. It was only when her eyes cleared up that Rin pulls his wrist away, " You all right, Usa-chan? "

" I will be, Rin. "

Rin doesn't even consider going home, he just settles himself beside Usagi, his place was with her at the moment.

Shinagawa:

Umika drags the worthless exorcists straight to Fujimoto Shiro, " Fujimoto-san. "

Shiro winces when he sees Umika, " Umika-san, it has been far too long. "

" These idiots attacked by granddaughter and heiress along with her demon hunting partner from behind. Said partner is your eldest adoptive child. You won't be able to dynamite him away from her right now since his demon half views her as his future mate. He only left the idiots for me to deal with because I can do far worse. "

Yukio pales when he hears what Umika says, " Is Onii-chan all right? "

" Physically he's fine. It was my granddaughter whom protected her partner and got impaled by a holy artifact, one Rin held in place to keep it from moving and hurting her further. " Umika states, tossing the fools in front of her before stomping down hard on each of their manhoods.

While Shiro and Yukio wince they can't find it in them to feel any sympathy for the idiots, " How is your granddaughter? "

" I have been dealing with these fools and thus have no idea what is going on currently. Rin will most likely spend the night at my place since we demon hunters don't give a damn about heritage. Inform your superiors if my granddaughter or Rin is gone after again it will be war between our communities. " Umika states.

Shiro winces again, " Understood, Yukio and myself will never harm Rin. "

" I know, which is why I came to you. Tell that fool of a half-brother of theirs that Rin does not need his help. I made damned certain he was trained properly and had that damned seal on him redone. What InuTaisho did for his half-demon pup we did for Rin with Totosai's help. " Umika states.

Umika's Home:

Rin looks up at the ceiling even as Usagi snuggles into him. Today would be the first day in months that he hadn't gotten some of her blood fresh. " Rin, you can take some of my blood. I'll be fine. "

" You'll be wearing wrist bands tomorrow. "

" I don't care, I know how much it hurts you to not get my blood fresh. " Usagi murmurs.

Rin winces, after that first time it had literally hurt him to not take some of Usagi's blood fresh daily. The pops could tide him over, but he needed her blood fresh from her body once a day, it would be more if he happened to be a full demon of his type. Rin rubs her left wrist with his right thumb, " Are you sure you can handle me taking what I need right now, Usa-chan? "

" I am, I also know you won't take too much either. " Usagi says.

Rin sighs before pulling her left wrist up to his mouth and biting down on her radial artery. Thankfully his saliva happened to have healing properties, once he's had his fill he runs his tongue over his bite mark, dipping it in to each tooth mark. This bite he would heal more thoroughly. The hum of pleasure coming from Usagi told him all he needed to know. Once done healing her latest mark from him Rin just pulls her closer, " Tomorrow I'll take the edge off and give you what you silently asked for today, Usa-chan, tonight you just recover. "

Usagi settles herself in his arms, she could live with being painfully aroused with a promise like that. Hours later Umika comes in to find her granddaughter snuggled into Rin's embrace sound asleep. Rin's eyes slit open enough to see whom had entered the room before he lets himself fall asleep again. Umika slips over to the bed and draws the covers up around the sleeping teens, " Thank you for saving my granddaughter, Rin. " Not only does she drop a kiss on Usagi's forehead she also drops one on his.

Rin's eyes snap open and he stares at her in shock, " Rin, don't ever let anyone tell you differently. You are a good boy and I can think of no one I trust with my heiress more. I won't hold it against you if you do fully have to claim her as your mate, or if your hormones decide they've waited long enough. "

The hanyou blinks at her in incomprehension, only his adoptive father and Yukio had ever shown this kind of faith in him other than the girl sleeping in his arms. " Sleep, Rin. We can talk later. "

Once safely ensconced in a sound proof room the matriarch of the Albarn Clan lets loose with her temper. Rin was almost as bad as her granddaughter when it came to being shown simple affection. Rin had no problems showing Usagi affection, that was done in every minute gesture, even the biting was affectionate for the particular breed of demon Rin happened to have making up half of his genetics. He was so careful with Usagi even when he was rougher with her he always kept her safety as his foremost concern.

Usagi's parents, her worthless son and his pathetic wife, had been informed that Usagi was staying the night at her place. Rin's family had been informed when she dropped the idiots off. The fact that her darling magomusume had to drink Rin's blood to survive was troubling as Umika knew firsthand how fast Usagi healed. Rin actually healed at about the same rate as Usagi too.

North Pole Point D:

Queen Beryl and Jadeite were quite put out that their plans were being derailed by a pair of demon hunters. One of which was being hunted by exorcists, telling them the one was a hanyou at the least. The navy haired male teen had taken out the youma this time while the girl had protected him from the exorcists, " Jadeite, ensnare the exorcists to do our bidding. "

Jadeite smirks, " As my queen wishes. "

Shinagawa:

Fujimoto Shiro, after lambasting the fools that would most likely never have children, had immediately upgraded the wards around the church with Yukio's help. Finding out Rin had such a good career and a powerful demon hunting clan backing him eased the worries of the exorcist whom had raised the older hanyou. He could feel an ill wind coming which was why he was upgrading the church's wards.

Juuban:

Ikuko fumes at the fact that her useless daughter was spending the night at her mother-in-law's home. Ikuko knew she and Kenji only had a roof over their head as long as they didn't piss the old hag off too badly. The mother of two goes to spend some quality time with her son. Shingo was so much better at pleasing her than Kenji was anyhow. Plus, Shingo loved it when she punished him when they played adults games together. Ikuko puts on the skimpiest lingerie she owns before grabbing her toys.

Shingo takes in the sight of his mother standing in the door way of his bedroom, licking his lips even as his blood rushes south. He was going to have a lot of fun tonight with his kaa-chan. Shingo doesn't even hesitate to shuck his clothes as Ikuko enters his room and shuts the door. Leaving behind the disturbing mother/son relationship Naru can be found just finishing up her homework before texting the delicious Okumura Yukio. She had managed to draw him out of his shell the previous day and was hoping to at least count on him to be her date to dances so she didn't have to resort to asking Umino.

Tuxedo Kamen observes the most recent gem he had stolen, it still wasn't the silver crystal. How would he ever find the right gem anyhow? Plus, whom was that princess that kept asking him to find the gem in the first place? Luna is beside herself with worry when she saw the girl whom would be Sailor Moon get wounded in such a manner and all for a boy! Romance had no place in a young girl's life!

London:

Aino Minako straightens up from where she was brushing her hair as a shudder traverses her spine, " Artemis, why is Luna so against romance anyhow? "

Artemis groans, " The romance blocker shudder again, Minako? "

The blonde teen nods, " She feels romance is a distraction, that senshi should wait to date until after they've retired. "

Minako stares at him in horror, " What the hell happened to her to make her feel like that to begin with? "

" She has never said anything one way or another, she just can't stand the sight of a senshi shirking her duty by dating. "

" We also have to continue our lines too. What does she think we should just pick a guy at random and get knocked up that way? " Minako asks.

Artemis' silence spoke volumes, Minako snarls under her breath, " I can just tell Luna and I are going to get along swimmingly, Artemis. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Blue Exorcist, or Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: _**This is Demon Rin speaking to his human half and vice versa**_

 _This is word emphasis_

If anyone noticed that Rin seemed to be protective over Usagi the next day in school none of them said anything about it until Naru joins them for lunch, " What happened? "

" Some idiot Exorcists went after me with my back turned and Usagi interfered. She got severely wounded by a holy artifact. " Rin states.

Naru looks at her best friend in horror, " Usagi-chan. "

" I'm fine, though I did end up having to drink some of Rin's blood to make a full recovery. " Usagi admits softly.

Naru knew Rin was half demon since she could see through the glamour he wore she just didn't give a damn. If he made her best friend happy that was all that mattered to her, " Oh, I've heard Yumiko and Kuri talking about this new radio show with a DJ whose voice is apparently dreamy. I think Haruna-sensei got her letter read last night. I think it's called Hopeful Hearts or something like that. "

" I had wondered why she seemed weaker today. " Rin muses out loud.

" What's the DJ's name? " Usagi asks.

" Jay Dite, wh…? " Naru trails off and then starts cursing under her breath as old memories make themselves known, " Never mind, send me in coach. "

" You'll have to find the decent talking female feline. She's back. "

Naru moans, " Not the RB. "

Rin looks between the two best friends, having already caught on that Naru was connected to the whole Moon Princess thing, " RB? "

" You guys hate CB's passionately while we females hate RB's just as vehemently as you men hate the CB's of life. "

Rin winces, " Romance Blocker then. "

" Luna. "

" That cat is a RB? " Rin asks.

Usagi snorts, " She kept me away from all males except for Endymion back then. "

" Never stopped you from having fun with Nyx or one of the other Outsiders. "

" Could only take one male lover willingly, Naru-chan. The same restriction isn't placed upon females so every Moon Princess ended up being bi. " Usagi fires back.

" Usa-chan…? "

" Dear Susanoo, you have a yuri fetish, don't you? " Usagi asks her boyfriend.

" I'm a guy, so sue me. "

" I'm not adverse to letting you watch me with another girl as long as both sides of you don't mind and realize I will not tolerate a harem. " Usagi says finally.

Demon Rin shivers in the mindscape at the anger in his technical fiancée's tone, Rin just snickers, " No worries, my demonic half isn't stupid enough to think you'll go for a harem. "

" Does this mean you'll reciprocate and let her see you with another guy? " Naru asks him.

Rin blanches, " Usa-chan…? "

" Only if you want to. I won't force the issue, that's what my yaoi hentai manga is for anyhow. " Usagi says, giggling at the look on his face.

Rin rolls his eyes though he wasn't surprised that Usagi was into yaoi, seemed like almost every teenaged girl was into yaoi, " When shall we deal with the latest mess? "

" Don't know since the exorcists keep going after. They nearly fucking killed me yesterday. " Usagi says.

" Hopefully Umika's rage has gotten the message through to the morons by now. " Rin mutters.

" Wait, why are they going after you? " Naru asks.

" My sire is Satan. Just because of whom my sire is they think I'll automatically be evil. " Rin says deadpan.

" That's their only reason. No wonder you went the demon hunting route. The hypocritical bastards. I'm going Shinto now. I was Catholic but hearing this…" Naru says, going after him simply because of whom gave him half of his genetics was fucking stupid.

True Cross Academy:

Mephistopheles steps forward and addresses the masses of his exorcist students, " I have been asked to give you all a reminder that half-demons are not automatically evil. I have also been asked to tell you that if any of you go after a half-demon paired with the Albarn Demon Hunting Clan Heiress without due cause that the Demon Hunting Guild will go to war with us Exorcists as two of our own were delivered to Fujimoto Shiro last night by Umika because they went after her heiress and said heiress' partner whom is half-demon and the son of Satan. Simply being Satan's son is not a crime. Umika literally stomped hard enough on the manhoods of the two idiots in question to render them sterile. "

The students talk among themselves at this announcement, " We've also been warned by the Emperor as Umika's heiress lodged a formal complaint about another incident before two of our own nearly killed the girl by going after her partner. "

As one the student body flinches, they'd have to be extra careful from now on, otherwise the Hunters and the Exorcists would be at war. The Hunters were already pissed at them for not fully dealing with problem demons and leaving it up to the demon hunters to deal with. " The next idiot whom goes after the Albarn heiress and her partner will be sent back in pieces, Umika guaranteed it. "

Juuban:

After school Rin, Usagi, and Naru go looking for a red cat with an orange heart on her forehead. The radio show didn't start until midnight and they found out it was actually called Midnight Zero. Rin had called his adoptive father to fill him in while Usagi calls her grandmother as well. The Albarn ward masters were helping to upgrade the wards around Rin's home. They had stopped by to collect some of his blood so he could be keyed in properly. Rin hadn't forgotten his promise to Usagi the previous night either, she had changed into a sleeveless blood red shirt, light blue booty shorts, and her black combat boots with red soles. She also wore black wrist bands today to cover up her newest bite from him. His bites always healed without scarring since neither one of them wanted to answer awkward questions.

Naru had changed into an orange blouse and olive green jeans with white sneakers while Rin has on a blue t-shirt, black leather jacket, gray jeans, and black sneakers along with his amulet. Usagi had immediately latched on to her boyfriend when she saw him in that outfit. No way in hell was she allowing the other area girls to think they had a chance at him. Rin smirks, enjoying her possessiveness immensely though he had noticed his new fan girl horde. Usagi's fan boy horde admired her from a long distance now since none of them wanted her hanyou boyfriend coming down on their asses for trying to poach his girlfriend. He has his arm draped casually around her shoulders while hers is wrapped around his waist. Naru walks beside them, keeping her eyes peeled for Ai.

It doesn't even phase her when Rin and Usagi head off to the amusement park, they had agreed to meet up at the mall in four hours. Apparently Rin had promised Usagi an actual date and not just hot and heavy make out sessions. It was half an hour late that Naru found Ai, limping. She sighs, " The kitty stalks at twilight. "

Ai mews happily and Naru gently picks her up. Meanwhile Usagi's eyes are sparkling in happiness as Rin beats the crooked carnies at their own game. It was the amulet he won that really delighted her. It was a kanji that literally read Son of Satan. Rin wasted no time in placing it around her neck, dropping a gentle kiss where her neck met her shoulders in the process. He'd also won her a Pikachu Plushie, a Natsu Dragneel keychain, and a Nami Cosplay outfit. Nami post time skip at that. " Ready to head out, Usa-chan? " Rin murmurs in her ear, he had another promise to keep after all.

" Who says we have to leave? " Usagi murmurs back.

Rin smirks, so she wanted the make out indecently with the risk of getting caught in public thrill, hmm. Rin keeps his eyes open for a good spot to have some rough fun with his girlfriend. He leads them to a fortunetellers tent where they crawl under the back of said tent. It was so much more fun with the risk of getting caught, the rush was headier. Rin wastes no time in pinning her to the ground, kissing her heatedly, not even caring that his leather jacket had already been removed. He pins her arms above her head after that, gripping her wrists with bruising force.

Usagi arches her back in response to this and Rin increases the pressure slightly. It had taken some trial and error to learn how much force he could use with her. He ends the kiss to let his mouth trail down her jaw, then her neck until he finds her carotid artery on the left side, immediately biting down, causing Usagi to buck under him though to give her credit she made no sound even if her breathing accelerated slightly. Rin hums almost soundlessly as he takes his fill of her blood before healing the wound up just enough to look like a love bite.

His free hand skims up her right inner thigh, nails elongated just enough to leave marks but not draw blood. Sapphire eyes darken even further at this and Rin relishes in the power he has over her at this moment. He slides his hand up under her shorts before squeezing. He was quick to kiss her to silence her reaction to that. His light blue eyes meets her lust darkened sapphire gaze, silently asking just how far she wanted to take this. The blonde wraps a leg around him and pulls him closer to her almost causing him to gasp out loud when he ends up perfectly aligned with her. Smelling her arousal was one thing, feeling it was another. She was so hot for him that his demon half almost rose up and took control. Rin shoves Demon Rin back, silently telling him that it was not his turn to play yet. Sure, she took in their blood but not under her own power.

He's stunned when Usagi breaks his grip on her wrists only to remove his t-shirt before letting her hands roam. Rin shudders even as he follows her hint and moves against her. His now free hand is keeping him held just above her, he knew his strength would fail him soon enough. His senses are still attuned to their surroundings since they did happen to be making out in the back of a fortune teller's tent after all. The hand under her shorts squeezes her thigh in time with his thrusts against her. He just barely manages to kiss her before they both topple over the edge, collapsing on top of her. If this was the result of a heavy make out session when they finally and fully consummated their relationship it might just kill him. He'd die happy, but he'd still be dead. He had just dry humped his girlfriend, in public, and they had yet to get caught.

It took him twenty minutes to find the strength to move, another five before he decided to get his shirt and jacket back on. Usagi mourns the sight of Rin shirtless but lets him lead them out of the tent. Thankfully she'd tossed all of her prizes into her subspace pocket. Rin merges them back into the crowd at the amusement park before angling them towards the exit. He fixes his appearance in a mirror just before they leave, Usagi didn't care and knew her right thigh would actually still be bruised come morning. " You are a vixen, Usa-chan. "

" Well, I fully intend on getting you out of that shirt again at some point today or early tomorrow. " Usagi states, relaxing into his side. Rin tightens his arm around her slightly, seeing her look mussed knowing he was the one responsible for putting her into that state, well he didn't deny that it heated him up.

" I suppose I could train without my shirt on. "

" Do that and I'll jump you. " Usagi warns him.

Both sides of him shudder at the promise in her tone, _**Damn.**_

 _ **I know, that was incredibly sexy.**_ Rin replies to his demon half. Said demon half can only nod numbly in agreement.

 _ **I get the first time or wedding night, whichever comes first, though I do claim the wedding night.**_ Rin states.

 _ **Fine by me, only need a heavy make out session where she actually bites us to claim her as our mate anyhow. I do have to admit, didn't think she'd get off on pain though.**_ Demon Rin says.

Rin snorts internally, _**Her reaction to getting bitten should have clued you in on that.**_

Usagi can sense the internal conversation, but until the soul bond was completed she couldn't hear what was going on. They wander through Minato until they run into Naru, " Usagi-chan, any of your family vets? "

Usagi curses when she sees Ai though she blinks when a certain item falls into her hands. The blonde starts cackling when she recognizes it. Naru groans, " Dear Aphrodite, you're going to troll the other senshi as they become active, aren't you? "

Usagi smirks, a smirk any prankster or their victims recognizes straight off, " Hell yeah. I didn't think the Phase Dial survived the fall. "

Rin looks at the two girls, " Am I missing something here? "

" Your girlfriend is the single most devious being alive. She is the queen of the pranking community as well, The Kitsune. " Naru deadpans.

Usagi cackles again, " Even Shippo bows before my pranking supremacy. Fear me bitches, fear me. "

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto shivers for some inexplicable reason, a sudden sensation of DOOM with a side of MAYHEM washes over her. If she didn't know any better she'd say that damn dimension traveling, magical girl obsessed, master of the second true magic, the Kaleidoscope wielding, true Dead Apostle Ancestor, troll known as Zelretch had set her in his sights. By the time it was all said and done she would be wishing Zelretch had decided to mess with her.

Juuban:

Usagi puts in a call to Albarn Kisara about fixing up a unique feline. Kisara teleports in and grabs Ai before teleporting away again. Usagi looks down at the Lunar Phase Dial in her hands before cackling again, " Dear Aphrodite, why was her best friend in SM times Eris? " Naru moans.

Rin snaps his head around to look at her, " She was best friends with the Greek Primordial Goddess of Chaos? "

Naru nods and Rin feels a delighted shiver traverse his spine, " Usa-chan, care to let me in on your plans? "

Naru looks at him in horror, " No, not you too. Please tell me your brother has not been converted to the Chaos Side. "

" Join the Chaos Side, Naru-chan, we have unlimited alibis. " Usagi says, grinning wickedly.

" Yukio is too strait laced for the Chaos Side. Usa-chan, where the hell have you been hiding this side of yourself. We can so troll those asshole Exorcists. " Rin says.

Vatican:

Every single exorcist crosses themselves as they feel an unholy wave of DOOM, MAYHEM, ANARCHY, BEDLAM, and INSANITY meld together to crash over them. None of them recognized it for what it happened to be, two top level pranksters conspiring against them. Pranksters that also happened to be demon hunters as well.

Death City:

Soul Evans starts cackling when he can feel the air of DOOM spreading out like a storm causing his meister, Maka, to back away from him. Black Star sighs, " Soul, where should we avoid for the foreseeable future? "

Soul looks at his best friend, " Hell no am I avoiding front row seats for what Maka's cousin is going to be unleashing. I don't know what Usagi has in the works but, my inner troll is salivating at the mere thought of watching the carnage go down. "

Maka whimpers, how had she not known her own weapon was a troll? " You can go, I'm staying here. Last time Usagi-itoko caused pranksters around the world to cackle like this gave me nightmares. "

Soul immediately books a ticket for Tokyo before packing up. Like hell he was going to miss this show.

Juuban:

Midnight has finally rolled around, Naru, as Sailor Psyche is up on the roof while the demon hunters enter through the front door, Usagi flashing her badge at the radio station. Unfortunately they ran into enthralled exorcists, Usagi sends Rin on ahead while she deals with the weak willed morons. Rin calls upon his weapon and curses when Jadeite and the youma Flau blast a hole into the ceiling before escaping onto the roof. Sailor Psyche was on Jadeite in an instant while Rin slashes through the youma before turning to help the senshi of the soul deal with the Dark General.

Usagi winces when she slams into a wall before chanting the anti-evil sutra and nailing them all with talismans. She missed one however, gasping when his fist plows into her stomach, " You are nothing more than a demon whore. You proudly wear his symbol. You are no demon huntress. "

" Hey, asshole, demon hunters don't give a flying fuck about heritage, we only care about ability and loyalty. Also…" Usagi pauses as she straightens up before hauling back and punching him, " I am not a demon whore. First off, he's a hanyou, second, he's not a hypocritical bastard like you are! "

Usagi charges forward, dodging every punch and kick thrown her way, even as she lands her own. She sends spiritual energy into her right foot before she swings her leg back and then slams it forward, right into his boys. The fool drops to the ground clutching himself, whimpering pitifully. Usagi slams his head into the ground, knocking him out before she races up the stairs to get to her partner and best friend.

Rin and Psyche make an excellent tag team since Rin's blue flames easily get through Jadeite's barriers, allowing Psyche to hit hime with her attacks. Jadeite is taken off guard by Usagi's aerial spin kick which has him slamming head first into the rooftop door. Jadeite groans as he gets up and takes in the newcomer. " Dear Gaea, it's you. "

" Ah, does Jeddy remember me? " Usagi asks him.

Jadeite whimpers and immediately teleports away. There was no way in hell Beryl or Metalia would be able to get any information out of him. Princess Serenity was far more terrifying than either one of them, " What the hell did you do to him back then? " Psyche asks her.

Usagi merely cackles, " Oh, he learned the hard way I don't get mad, I get even. "

Rin smirks before removing her right wrist band and biting down on her ulnar artery. Usagi feels herself go pliant as Rin also took the opportunity to heal her of any marks that hadn't been caused by him. Once he's healed up his latest snack mark and replaces the wrist band he blinks when his nose catches the scent of arousal from both females with him. He looks at Sailor Psyche, " Really? "

She blushes, " You honestly have no idea how damn hot that looked, Rin. "

Usagi pulls herself out of her lust induced haze, " I forgot you're a damn voyeur. "

" Let's get out of here, Usa-chan, it seems I have some work to do. " Rin murmurs.

Usagi teleports them off to her room at her grandmother's while Sailor Psyche heads for home, cursing her vampire otaku ways though she was also a bit of a voyeur as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Blue Exorcist, Inuyasha, Zelretch, or Soul Eater.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: _**This is Demon Rin speaking to his human half and vice versa**_

 _This is word emphasis_

Shinagawa:

" Onii-chan, are you all right? " Yukio asks his older brother.

Rin was spending the afternoon with his twin while Usagi got some girl time in, he'd been busy with his new job as a demon hunter for the last couple of weeks. " I'm fine, otouto, promise. The threat of war has kept the hypocritical bastards in their places. Neither of us asked to be his sons, now did we? "

" No, we didn't, it's just, what are those suckers you keep popping? "

Rin winces at this question, " Something the Albarn family made for me. "

He takes a swig from his sports bottle, making sure to lick his teeth clean before facing his brother again. Yukio sighs, in other words Rin couldn't tell him anything until they were assured of privacy. He blinks when his twin casually slices through a weaker demon with his claws before retracting them again. " I see, how is Usagi-san anyhow? "

Yukio watches his brother's eyes light up at the mere mention of his girlfriend, meeting Usagi-san had centered his brother, " With me around her grades are pulling up since I actually know how to help her with her homework. She also enjoys the fact that her fan boys admire her from an even further distance now that I'm attending school with her as well. Unfortunately I seem to have gained the dreaded fangirl horde. "

Yukio shudders, " Fan girls are terrifying. "

" You could always throw them Naru's way. " Rin says.

Yukio blushes deeply at the mere mention of Osaka Naru, " Why would I do that, Onii-chan? "

" You think she can't terrify your fan girls away from you? " Rin teases, he'd heard bits and pieces from Naru's end of their phone calls to each other after all.

" Onii-chan, you're terrible! " Yukio exclaims.

Juuban:

Usagi and Naru are currently enjoying the spa section of the new gym that opened up when the blonde curses under her breath as her energy starts dropping off, " Naru-chan, we have to get out of here. "

Naru snaps awake, feeling the energy drain now too. Their masseuses turn into youma forcing the girls to hightail wearing only the towels around them. They look for somewhere to hide when Naru ends up with a nasty slash down her back from an attack. Usagi barricades them into the first room she can find, one of Sango and Miroku's descendants had taught her how to create spiritual barriers. With her free hand she pulls her cell phone out of subspace and dials Rin's number, praying he would answer immediately.

As the doors are pounded upon to seek entrance, she had also made sure to extend the barrier throughout the whole room, no way in hell was she going to allow sneak attacks from windows or vents. - Usa-chan, I thought you and Naru were taking some well- deserved R and R?-

\- We were until we realized we waltzed right into a Dark Kingdom trap, Naru's got a pretty bad slash down her back, I have us currently barricaded into a room with a spiritually powered barrier up. We could use some help, Rin. Oh, right, warn your twin that we escaped from the massage tables.-

Shinagawa:

When Rin hangs up his gaze turns steely, " You up for a fight, otouto? The girls are in trouble. Fair warning they went to that new gym that opened up in Minato, it's a trap, and they escaped from the massage tables. Bring your full healing kit, Naru's been hurt. "

Yukio races back to True Cross Academy for his stuff before following his brother to their girls. Yukio blinks as he replays that thought, when the hell had Naru become his anyhow?

Juuban:

Usagi winces as it's getting harder for her to keep the barrier up, " Naru-chan, can you fight? "

" Iie, hime. " Naru replies, her senshi healing was all that was keeping her alive and conscious at the moment.

The barrier flickers before Usagi strengthens it once more, begging Rin to hurry. If she'd tap into her powers as the hime she could hold the barrier longer but that would negate her laying low. Dealing with this stuff as a demon huntress until she could remaster the Phase Dial. Naru could see her best friend pumping her own life force into holding the barrier until it's blasted open. Usagi manages to brace herself and stand in front of Naru. Jadeite smirks, " Not so high and mighty now, are you? "

Usagi glares at him, " Last I checked you generally used big blasts of power to compensate for something else, Jeddy. "

Jadeite grabs onto her throat and slams her back first into a wall, " I am going to enjoy putting you in your place, wench. "

Jadeite had placed himself so she couldn't even ram her knee into his manhood, the wuss. Usagi had barely managed to get a hand in between his and her throat. That was all that was keeping her conscious, She was able to keep just enough pressure off that she could still breathe properly. Her sapphire eyes widen when Jadeite removes the towel, Naru's protective amulet, given to her by Yukio was keeping her safe for the moment. Jadeite smirks as he takes in the teenaged female body unveiled before him, " Perhaps I'll sample the goods before I deliver you to my queen. "

Rin and Yukio have just freed the victims from their imprisonment when Rin stiffens, he lets his demonic features take over, " Keep up if you can. Some bastard is trying to have his way with _my girl_. "

Rin is engulfed in the blue flames of his heritage as he races through the halls, his weapon, Aohime, drawn and in his hands. Yukio was barely able to keep up with his twin, he hadn't realized just how close Rin and Usagi-san actually were. For the demon half to take over like this, Rin had demonstrated that he had perfect control over both of his sides, Usagi was practically his sister-in-law. Yukio has his guns out and ready to fire breaching the door just after Rin, he takes out the youma going after Naru before seeing to her back while Rin heads for Usagi, decking Jadeite just as his hand had reached a certain area of Usagi's anatomy that only Rin himself was allowed to touch, of the male gender anyhow, in an intimate manner, " Keep you goddamned hands off of her, bastard! "

Rin tosses his jacket to Usagi, letting her cover up somewhat. Usagi had dropped to the ground without Jadeite holding her up, eyes wide and frightened at what had nearly happened. Aohime is lit up with Rin's blue flames, the hanyou unleashes his Satan Slash upon Jadeite, forcing the Dark General back. Once Jadeite has retreated Rin looks at his twin, " Any other idiots we need to take care of? "

Yukio casts out with his senses, " No, we've cleared the building, Onii-chan. "

Rin lets his demon form drop before turning to Usagi, he hated seeing that look of fear in her beautiful sapphire eyes, " Naru, can you and Yukio go get yours and Usa-chan's stuff? I'd like to get us out of here. "

Yukio swings her up into his arms, letting her vocally guide him. Once they're out of earshot Rin isn't surprised to have his arms full of a sobbing fourteen year old. He keeps his hold on her firm but gentle. " You're safe now, Usa-chan, I've got you. "

Next time Rin saw Jadeite he was a dead man. No one touched what was his, no one. The only other time Usagi had broken down like this was when her parents locked her out in the middle of the worst thunder to hit Minato and Shinagawa in twenty years. She'd showed up at the church, his home, soaking wet, looking absolutely miserable. He'd been the only one up at the time, he'd gotten up for a drink of milk.

 **Flashback:**

 **Rin pauses in his quest for some milk when he can just barely catch the scent of tears, it was overshadowed by the rain along with fear, misery, despair, and loneliness. It was rare that those particular emotive scents were mixed together. He heads to the side door before opening it to find a drenched Usagi standing there, huddled in on herself, and shivering from the chill her wet clothes had wrought upon her. He pulls her in without a second thought, drawing her to himself when he notices her flinch at the crash of thunder, " Usagi-chan, why are you out in a storm like this when it's obvious you fear them? "**

 **Miserable sapphire eyes meets his own light blue eyes, " If I'd've had a choice I wouldn't have been, Rin. "**

 **" Let's get you dried off. I think there might be something in the donation boxes that will fit you. " Rin murmurs, leading her off. Once he's gotten her dried off and into dry clothes, having to help her change had not been part of his plan, he makes some hot chocolate for them.**

 **Usagi wraps her hands around her mug, staring morosely into space. Rin had taken the seat next to her, wanting to be close at hand for when she broke, and it was a matter of when not if. He just couldn't wrap his mind around parents not wanting their children, even his dad wanted him and Yukio, to the point he killed several high ranking holy men to try to save their mother, looking for someone he could possess safely. Oh, Usagi's grandmother had filled him in fully after they changed the seal on his powers and heritage.**

 **Rin keep silent as he sips his cocoa, Usagi was finally drinking her own, her sapphire eyes telling a story all their own. It was only when her cocoa was gone that Usagi seems to come out of her haze, " They locked me out for being a waste of a daughter, doesn't matter if baa-chan named me her heiress, doesn't matter that I became a fully licensed and accredited demon huntress at the age of eight, that I do my damnedest to actually bring home good grades, I just don't meet their standards. Papa literally threw me out of the house after burning my school things. "**

 **Rin has to clench his fists to keep his temper in check, she threw herself at him, even as she asks why she wasn't good enough for them, " It's their loss, Usagi-chan, you are a good and decent person. "**

 **Years of misery and torment come pouring out of her in the safety of one of her truest friend's arms. Her body is wracked with silent sobs even as she clenches two fistfuls of his shirt in her hands. Rin just holds her, letting her cry it out around someone whom wouldn't berate her for being human and having all too human emotions. The hanyou just keeps her enfolded in his arms, silently promising to protect her from that day forward.**

 **End Flashback:**

Like back then he just holds her, though this time words of love, safety, and comfort are murmured in her ear. He easily catches the bag Yukio throws to him before his brother leaves the room again. Rin ignites his blue flames, keeping them at such a low heat that they wouldn't even burn before running his hand down the path Jadeite's had most likely taken along his Usa-chan's body. " He will not touch what is mine again, Usa-chan. " Rin growls this out so low not even his twin could hear him, " I will destroy him the next time I see him. "

Rin could feel the fear leaving her, he'd never touched her with his flames before, this time was different, they needed to erase that's bastard's aura from their intended mate's body. They needed to ease her fear, as Jadeite's aura fades away Usagi relaxes further, Rin sighs at this, " Usa-chan, you need to get some clothes on. While I most certainly don't mind I think my more innocent twin will. "

Usagi sighs before grabbing her bag though she gives her boyfriend a look, Rin grumbles but turns around, the only times she made him not look was when she happened to have something she liked to surprise him with under her clothes. She also puts his jacket on, her pendant hadn't been removed since Rin placed it around her neck. Rin doesn't even react when her arms wrap around him from behind, her touch was always welcomed by him. " You all right, Usa-chan? "

" I will be, eventually. Might need to steal you for a few nights though. " Usagi says.

" Staying at your grandmothers again, huh? " Rin asks her.

" Where else can I use you as a human teddy bear? Not even Mayumi-kaa-chan would allow that. " Usagi says flatly.

Rin was the one whom would write the report about this incident, stating that there had been a near sexual molestation of the Albarn Heiress. He pulls her forward and into his side, Aohime back in amulet form. Yukio keeps quiet as Rin leads the way to the Albarn family lands. Yukio wanted some answers from his twin, and going there was the only damn way he would be able to get them. Naru calls her mother to say she would be visiting Usagi's grandmother with her, all true without going into details. Once on Albarn lands Rin swings Usagi up into his arms, cradling her close, " To answer your question about those suckers I pop, they're Blood Pops made with Usa-chan's blood. They can tide me over if necessary since I need her blood once a day. "

" Wait, Blood Pops exist? " Yukio asks.

" Yeah, they do, I could take you to the local magical alley as well. " Usagi states.

" Rin, do I even want to know how you discovered a taste for blood? " Yukio asks.

Rin chuckles awkwardly, " I meant to just bite down gently enough to bruise, instead, I bit just hard enough to draw blood. We both learned something about ourselves that day, I have a thing for blood, specifically Usagi's blood, and she actually enjoys me snacking on her blood fresh from her body. That sports bottle is runically spelled to always be filled with rabbits blood too. "

" The bottle also keeps the rabbits blood at the temperature Rin prefers as well. " Usagi says.

Everyone present on the lands realized something had happened if their heiress was allowing Rin to carry her across the lands, something that had unsettled her to the point she was actually showing vulnerability. None of them batted an eye about Yukio's presence since the Albarn Clan Lands were the only safe place for the brothers to truly talk. Yukio looks at his older brother, " Blood though? "

" I was just as shocked as you were. Hell, couple weeks back I had to open up one of my veins and let Usa-chan drink my blood. I believe Umika brought the fools to you and Tou-chan that forced the issue. "

Yukio winces, even he knew how special that was for any demon or half-demon. Since Usagi hadn't partaken of his twin's blood under her own strength she was considered his intended mate, his fiancée in ningen terms. That would keep most of demon kind and the hanyous from trying to make a move on her. " You seriously have no problem with this, Usagi-san? "

" Him feeding on my blood happens to be a major turn on for me, Yukio-san. Besides, he always makes sure to heal the bites up enough so they won't cause any problems. " Usagi admits, " Takito, show Yukio and Naru around, all right. Rin and I aren't to be disturbed unless the world is ending, got it. "

" Yes, Usagi-chan. " Takito states and leads the other two off.

" My room, now. You're going to be making me forget about what nearly happened for a little while. "

Rin smirks before teleporting them away. He'd only recently mastered teleportation to the point he could carry a passenger. Time to see what she had hiding under her clothes for him. Her uniform top is literally rent in two as Rin kisses her, both sides of him in agreement, he needed her, needed to brand her as _his_. Rin's eyes widen when he takes in the blood red front hook bra that just barely covered what it needed to, " Dear Susanoo, are you trying to kill me, Usa-chan? "

Usagi smirks, " If this will kill you, then what happens when you unwrap the rest of the package, _Rin_? "

Rin shivers at the way she said his name before her skirt is rent in two as well. Seeing the matching blood red thong has him pinning her to the wall, kissing her brutally, yet his hold was kept gentle, still seeing her pinned by her throat to the wall by Jadeite. It was only when he felt her clamp down on his carotid artery that he realizes what his two sides had done. Feeling the mate bond assert itself fired his blood up even as Usagi pulls away long enough to remove his shirt. Rin regains just enough of his senses to realize that their first time was not going to be against a kami damned wall. He takes them over to her bed before losing himself in her and his instincts.

North Pole Point D:

Jadeite shudders as he remembers the look upon the hanyou's face. Apparently the Moon Princess was his. If there was one thing he had learned in his last life, you did not mess with a youkai or hanyou's other half. It was a very quick way to ensure your demise. He had barely escaped with his life this time, he had no doubt that should he run into that particular hanyou again he would be dead. Time to use proxies for a while, though not even he was stupid enough to out the princess. She'd make his life a living hell through trolling him.

Vatican:

Several screams of horror are heard throughout the holy place as several rooms are filled with wall to wall snakes, along with a mock-up of the scene where the snake tricks Eve. Some scenes however depict Eve and the snake doing immoral things together. There was no sign as to whom had done this, and the snakes were real as well. All they knew was the fact that their holy place had been blasphemed against, and whomever had done so would pay for it with their lives.

Plane Enroute to Tokyo:

Soul curses under his breath, he had missed the opening act, dammit. Here was hoping he'd arrive to see the rest of the show and maybe help out too. His inner troll was demanding to be entertained, in the only way for a true troll to be entertained, screwing around with the lives of others. Hmm, maybe he could play with Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo since they treated his other meister like dirt. Soul cackles softly at the mere thought which causes his future victims to all shudder in horror as a feeling of ALL ENCOMPASSING DOOM washes over them.

Time Gates:

Pluto stares in horror as Crystal Tokyo fades out of existence entirely before the future is blocked off to her. What the hell had just happened? It wasn't like the hime would get together with someone other than Endymion-sama, right? Little did she know that at that very moment her hime and her half-demon mate were finally consummating their relationship, making them married according to demonic and ancient terms. Current mortal ningen laws had yet to be met however since Rin did happen to be half human as well.

Divine Realms:

Susanoo starts cackling as the ripples of Rin and Usagi consummating their relationship spread out. Fate and that dried up prune Bitchenity had to be throwing massive bitch fits at the moment. Now he knew why Zelretch had so much fun interfering in things. Seeing the reactions to his simple little nudge was hilarious.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Blue Exorcist, Inuyasha, Soul Evans, or Zelretch's mention.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: **_This is Demon Rin speaking to his human half and vice versa_**

 _This is word emphasis_

Umika's Home, Usagi's Room:

Rin was the first to stir at around midnight, his fingers loosely twined in Usagi's long silky blonde hair, reveling in the skin to skin contact. Passing out from too much pleasure was an interesting experience, to say the least. The hanyou inhales softly to take in the scent of Usagi as his mate, the rush of possessiveness and love relaxes him. She was his now, no demon would dare dispute that. Rin pulls the sheets up around them, cradling his sleeping mate closer. Both halves of him were at peace for the moment though human Rin was all too aware of the fact that he still had to claim her legally according to ningen laws.

London:

Minako sits bolt upright when she feels the completion of a soul bond between her hime and someone not Endymion. She needed to get to Japan, now, if only to deal with that damned RB and Sailor Mars. She knew none of the norm senshi were active while Sailor Psyche happened to be. The hime was a demon huntress so she didn't need to henshin to deal with the youma, " Artemis, wake up. "

The white feline opens his eyes blearily, " The hime has a completed soul bond between her and someone that is not Endymion. We need to get back to Japan to head off the shit storm that you just know is going to happen in response to this. "

That wakes the advisor to Sailor Venus up fully while the blonde immediately starts packing to go back to Japan, her hime would need her to help deal with her court.

Morning, Umika's Home, Usagi's Room:

Usagi stretches as she wakes up, unconcerned by the warm body she felt next to her. She knew whom it was already, she takes a look at the clock and smiles, well, they had a little bit of time to play. It was only when her hands closes over him that Rin wakes up with a groan. " Usa-koi, either finish me off or it's my turn to play. Besides I still need my daily dose of your blood. "

Rin swore his vision whited out when she took him in her, remembering why they had passed out to begin with. Rin grabs her right wrist and bites down on her ulnar artery, letting her warm blood flood his taste buds completely. As he's healing up his latest snack site he can feel her reaction to his snacking love bite. By the time they could take their hands off each other they had to rush to get ready for school. Thankfully they did make the correct connecting trains though Umika shakes her head at them. She knew with the mating bond still nascent they'd be needier than usual until it settled down.

Crossroads Jr. High:

Naru only had to take one look at her best friend and Rin to know what had happened. Rin's demon side had finally decided to claim Usagi-chan, well, both sides of Rin had probably been in agreement for that after what had happened with Jadeite. No other male was allowed to touch what was his, especially now. Rin had already expressed an interest in watching Usagi with another girl, be interesting to see whom Usagi chose for that. That was when several students marched out of the classroom when Haruna-sensei tried to take their Chanela away. The three exchange glances and Naru goes to question Kuri about where she got her Chanela.

Unfortunately the school day just dragged on, especially for the recently bonded couple whom desperately wanted to drag each other off to have their wicked way with each other. Naru had learned the name of the store, Pet Shop Perfume, at least. That was about the time Usagi felt a ward go up around the school and she starts swearing, in Latin. Naru pales and joins Rin, they were the only ones in the classroom at the moment, " Foul abomination, I will end your existence. "

Usagi snarls, " Like HELL YOU WILL! HE IS MY DEMON HUNTING PARTNER, BASTARD! "

" We have heard you allow him to partake of your blood, Heiress Albarn so therefore you word means nothing to the Vatican. I am Paladin Arthur Auguste Angel. "

Usagi takes in the pretty boy blonde in front of her, " My word means nothing, huh? Maybe this will get through to you. " Two gems appear on Usagi's wrists while another appears around her waist, " Lord of Darkness of the Four Worlds, Grant me all the Power you possess. "

Usagi starts cackling in a manner that had sent plenty of bandits running for the hills when sorcerers and sorceresses were still prevalent. Rin and Naru were quick to get behind Usagi, " Darkness beyond twilight, Crimson beyond blood that flows, Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows, I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand, Before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand, Let the fools whom stand before me be destroyed, By the power you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE! "

Arthur hadn't recognized the gems at first, had felt a little leery when the blond had started cackling, when she started that incantation he knew he was screwed, the Dragon Slave slams into him, causing him to impact into the wall of the classroom he had trapped the three in and not be able to remove himself, " Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a decent demon hunting partner that can actually hold his or her own, " she continues before he can answer, " NO, YOU DO NOT! BRUSH ASIDE MY OPINION SIMPLY BECAUSE I LET RIN SNACK ON MY BLOOD?! HOW DAMNED HYPOCRITICAL ARE YOU PRICKS ANYHOW! YOU WERE ALL FUCKING WARNED THAT IF THERE WAS ONE MORE INCIDENT THERE WOULD BE WAR BETWEEN THE HUNTERS AND THE EXORCISTS. ANOTHER THING, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU PLACING THE SINS OF THE FATHER UPON THE SON, ASSHOLE! I SHOULD EVISCERATE YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW! "

Arthur shudders as the tiny blonde's rage breaks over him, " Why should I be concerned about such a tiny slip of a half demon's whore like you? "

An angry red aura appears around Usagi, " WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY! "

Hovering outside the classroom Xellos shudders, he hadn't thought Lina's blood bred this true in Ikuko's family line. Dear Shabranigdu he hadn't seen something like this since Lina herself, " You heard me, half demon's whore. "

Normally Rin would be pissed but at the moment he was more terrified of his mate than pissed at the bastard Paladin that had shown up just to kill him. " LORD OF THE DREAMS THAT TERRIFY, SWORD OF COLD AND DARKNESS, FREE YOURSELF FROM THE HEAVEN'S BONDS, BECOME ONE WITH MY POWER, ONE WITH MY BODY, AND LET US WALK THE PATH OF DESTRUCTION TOGETHER! POWER THAT CAN SMASH EVEN THE SOULS OF GODS, RAGNA BLADE! "

Arthur goes careening through the rest of the school as Usagi stalks forward, her angry red battle aura still lit up around her, " I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET, PRETTY BOY! "

Rin and Naru stare after Usagi in stupefied shock, " Where the hell did that come from? " both of them ask aloud in unison.

Arthur, the Paladin that stupidly thought he could attack Rin with his mate, and demon hunting partner around has finally cottoned on to why he had been so leery with the cackling. The girl was a descendant of The-Enemy-of-All-Who-Live, the only sorceress back in the day that had been able to throw Dragon Slaves around like they were candy, the queen of overkill herself, and he had pissed her descendant off? He struggles to get up only to be hit with a Fire Ball by Usagi, " I SAID I WASN'T DONE WITH YOU YET, PRETTY BOY! "

Sorcerer's Guild:

Lyra Inverse, a descendant of Luna, pales when every sensor they have goes off. The only other time in recorded history that had happened had been when Lina herself was walking the Earth, " Attention guild members, this is a special broadcast, Lina Inverse has a descendant fully capable of what she was, every sensor has gone off, " Lyra pauses in her announcement as the magical power sensor explodes, " Correction, the magical power sensor has now exploded. "

Chaos erupts at the Sorcerer's Guild, no one of Lina's caliber had been seen since. Now there was a pissed off descendant of hers going overkill on the hapless fool that had pissed her off, the sensors indicated that much. In Luna's line the Inverses had mellowed out. Usagi was the first true descendant of Lina thus just as volatile as her, more so after becoming Rin's mate.

Crossroads Jr. High:

Up above Xellos is mildly frightened at how very much like Lina Usagi was acting in that very moment. Only when she breaks every bone in the fool's body except for his neck and any other bone that would kill him does Usagi stop her rampage. Naru and Rin look at the sheer destruction surrounding the blonde, her angry red battle aura had faded away. " Usa-koi? " Rin asks hesitantly.

Usagi cackles again, " Tell the other pansies I'll do worse if they try to pull this shit again, got it, pretty boy? "

Arthur nods very quickly, wanting very much to get away from the psychotic blonde. Usagi turns to Rin and Naru, " Relax guys, so I might have overdone it a little bit, big deal. "

Naru blinks as those words sound familiar before she places them, " Dear Aphrodite, don't tell me you're actually descended from _her_. "

Usagi smirks, " You mean Lina Inverse, hell yeah I am, Naru. My natural personality is finally allowed free reign. Mating with Rin broke quite a few interesting spells placed upon me, one to suppress my true personality, another my power and inclination towards sorcery, a third to suppress my will. You know, interesting spells like that. "

Rin looks at his mate, the sheer destructive chaos that had followed Lina around was legendary, " How much will this increase your ability to troll those hypocritical bastards, Usa-koi? "

The smirk was all he needed to know, " Your temper is terrifying but damn, the amount of destructive chaos is damned alluring. "

Soul Evans blinks when he sees Usagi's school in rubble before she and the others teleport out. Usagi sighs before fixing her glorious chaos, then she teleports the pretty boy straight to the Vatican, informing them that the Hunters and the Exorcists were now at war. Usagi pauses when she can feel her soul resonating with a weapon before tackling Soul. The older teen catches her easily enough, " I came to see the chaos and maybe help unleash it, Usagi-chan. Bring me up to speed. "

Usagi was quick to do so causing the scythe type weapon to smirk, " Usagi-chan is my other Meister. I don't care if you are her mate, Okumura Rin, I will end you if you deliberately break her heart. "

Rin shudders, he had heard Soul was the Last Death Scythe, a weapon capable of being wielded by Death himself, well, more the Death of the monotheistic pantheons would be wielding him potentially. " I'd rather end myself than deliberately hurt Usa-koi like that, Soul. You down for helping us troll the ever loving hell out of those hypocritical bastards? "

" Only always, Maka fears my inner troll so she always sends me to Usagi-chan to get my trolling tendencies out safely, " Soul admits.

While the four set out after the Pet Shop Perfume store Xellos reports to the Demon Hunter's Guild exactly what happened to cause Usagi to go Lina Inverse on the pathetic bastard that had gone after her mate. Once they learned that they followed through with her declaration of war, they had been warned. Rin did send a text his adoptive father and twin brother's way to warn them about what had happened. Rin would be proud to know his twin started cursing in the middle of his Anti-Demon Pharmacology class he was teaching when he read that text. He immediately informs his students as to what had happened once his swearing rant runs out of steam. Only those closest to Rin would be left out of the crossfire by the Demon Hunters.

All the Exorcist students at True Cross Academy start planning out the demises of their elders for this stupidity. Mephistopheles was banging his head on his desk when word reaches him. Especially discovering that the petite blonde was actually descended from that particular sorceress. If the bigoted idiots against demons and half-demons didn't get their damned acts together she'd be capable of leveling the Vatican. Of course, that was not taking into consideration that she was also the Moon Princess reincarnated, a crucial piece of information that he didn't have.

Time Gates:

Pluto just stares as Crystal Tokyo shatters into a millions tiny little pieces, there wasn't even a hint of it left in the ether. That feeling similar to what Zelretch happened to be capable of producing in people hadn't abated, it had gotten stronger. Something bad was coming her way and for the first time she had no idea what was in store for her either. Though she didn't show in externally she was terrified of not knowing what her future was.

Juuban:

Soul watches as his second Meister and her mate act like a normal couple only a little more overt in their demonstrations of affection. He did understand the bond was quite nascent in nature, essentially making them newly weds. They'd settle down once the bond had time to settle though Rin surprised them all by purchasing a jewelry set for Usagi. He meets their looks, " I am allowed to buy things for my girlfriend just because, right? "

" Yeah, it's just you don't seem the type. " Soul says bluntly, " You seem more like the show her with actions instead of gifts kinda guy. "

Rin sighs, " He is, but he's doing this to make more of a claim with the ningen portion of the population. The youkai and hanyou portion won't even dare try to court me now since Rin has claimed me fully. " Usagi says.

" Ah, I get it, that's cool. I can see why he would want to make damned certain all those horny guys keep their hands off of you. It's hard enough keeping them away from Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti. " Soul says, he was just glad his second Meister happened to have such a strong mate to protect her when she actually needed said protection. Like any Albarn female Usagi was fully capable of defending herself except for the rare times she got caught off guard.

Usagi places her new jewelry in her subspace pocket for now since they had reached their destination. Naru was quick to henshin while Soul took his weapon form and Usagi twirls him expertly. Rin unleashes Aohime from her sealed form as well, " Did you honestly think the demon hunting community wouldn't take note of this operation, youma. "

" I am the youma Igula, I will end you all here and now in the name of my all powerful ruler. "

Sailor Psyche was already dealing with the enthralled humans while Rin and Usagi work in perfect concert with each other, even throwing Soul into the mix. When Rin gets kicked back Usagi smiles grimly, " Soul Resonance! "

Power blasts out from around Meister and weapon, catching the attention of Lord Death in Death City. He tunes in for the fight and watches as Usagi and Soul fight the youma with their soul's resonating together perfectly, " Dear me, it really is a shame that Maka got to Soul first. "

Usagi pulls a backflip even as she twirls Soul to block Igula's next attack. Wielding Soul always came so easily to her. Psyche checks on Rin while Usagi deals with the youma, thankfully his pulse was strong which meant he'd just gotten hit in the right way to knock him out. It was over when Usagi slashes Soul through Igula, Soul takes the opportunity to eat Igula's soul and licks his lips. " I may just stick around with this kind of snacking available. "

Rin groans as he comes to even as Usagi was quick to fill out the entirety of the report that needed to be filed so they all could be paid for what they had done. Sailor Psyche was considered an honorary demon hunter since she worked with the Albarn heiress and her partner. Soul was considered her go to weapon whenever he was in the area, so he would also get paid for helping deal with this particular threat as well. Once Usagi sends the report off, all of them signing it so they didn't have to fill out separate reports, they head to the Crown Game Center for some R+R. Plus it had been awhile since Usagi had seen Furuhata Motoki. She missed her honorary big brother after all.

Unlike most normal mortals Motoki saw the evidence of Rin claiming Usagi. The older male blonde pulls Rin aside for a little chat. Rin returns to the booth table he and the others had claimed shivering, " Your honorary big brother is scary, Usa-chan. "

Rin was being careful about which honorific he used in public since he didn't want to make things more difficult for for his mate. Alone and with those that they trusted fully he could add the koi, the rest of the time she would still be Usa-chan. Usagi snickers, " Oh, he's just making up for lost time when it comes to threatening you with the big brother speech. "

While they eat their sundaes and get Soul into Crossroads Sr. High with help from Umika, the three junior high students work on their homework since their school day had gone completely FUBAR on them. Soul helps them out occasionally since he had experience tutoring Usagi. He was a real boon to them for English, naturally, with Soul being American. Shockingly enough he was pretty decent in science too. The scythe demon weapon also starts quizzing Usagi on musical scales since she'd asked him to teach her how to play piano. Usagi answers all of his questions correctly even as she questions him about how Maka and the others were doing.

Vatican:

They all stare in horror at what had happened to Arthur along with the note that had been sent along, conjured by Usagi, declaring war on the Exorcist community. Arthur also gives her warning to them as well, causing them all to shudder as they think through the full ramifications of what that truly meant. Then they hear the screams, they go to investigate only to see a mural depicting impure relations between the Archangel Michael and his brother Lucifer. Unseen to them the Norse trickster is laughing his ass off at what little Renity had wrought this time with the help of her mate. Lucifer would find it hilarious while Michael would be infuriated by what had been done.

Monotheistic Hell:

Lucifer is literally rolling around in his cage, laughing his ass off when he finds out about the pranks that were being played against the stuffy old fools at the Vatican. Whomever was doing that had his appreciation, those pranks were comic gold from a certain perspective. " I thought you might appreciate what a certain demon huntress and her mate along with demon hunting partner are doing to those old codgers. "

" Thank you for filling me in, Death, and for leaving me a mirror tuned into the Vatican though why is there one tuned into Juuban? " Lucifer asks curiously.

" The same prankster is also going to be trolling the senshi once they become active. It promises to be a damned good show. Especially when you consider she is also a direct blood descendant of Lina Inverse whom is just as capable of throwing Dragon Slaves around like candy, has the same temper though with different triggers, and has set the Sorcerer's Guild on their ears when she fully awakened her Inverse heritage. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Blue Exorcist, Zelretch, Soul Eater, Inuyasha, Slayers, or any higher powers mentioned. I also personally having nothing against any religion either.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Note: _**This is Demon Rin speaking to his human half and vice versa**_

 _This is word emphasis_

 **This is Flashbacks/Dreams**

Warning: This chapter has rape in it. There is also a yuri lemon.

Umika's Home:

While Soul is getting reacquainted with Umika's home Rin has already absconded with the Tsukino/Albarn heiress. Anyone present had seen the look he'd given his mate and realized they were going to be quite busy for the next little while. That wasn't actually surprising considering they were essentially newlyweds in demonic terms. No newlywed couple could keep their hands off of each other. It was a minor miracle they had lasted the entire school day.

Usagi's Room:

As Rin lays twined with his mate he allows himself to fully relax. Someone would have to be suicidal to come after either one of them here. It was then Rin felt the first twinges of the pain that would come if he didn't take in Usagi's blood. He sighs before waking her up out of her doze, " Usa-koi, I need your blood now. "

Usagi tips her head to the left to give Rin access to her right carotid artery. It still sometimes amazed him that she trusted him to never take more blood than he needed from her. After taking his fill and healing the love snack bite more thoroughly, he always did so for the arteries, any vein would work but, sometimes he just needed to nip down on an artery. Rin was rather surprised when she remained lax, " Rin, I have you as my lover now, you are quite thorough when it comes to my needs. It'll take me a while to regain enough energy to be ready for another round. "

Juuban:

The next few weeks actually passed by peacefully, giving Rin and Usagi time to let their mate bond settle. Now they only went at each other every other day instead of as soon as they could get behind closed doors. Usagi was currently sitting on Rin's lap while waiting for school to begin. Haruna-sensei didn't complain about it because the most Rin ever did was nuzzle Usagi's neck while letting Usagi cuddle with him. Today though Usagi has her head buried in Rin's shoulder. The mate bond told him all he needed to know, she'd slept through the warning signs of an oncoming migraine. Rin allows his body temperature to rise a little more, easing her headache. Haruna raises an eyebrow when Usagi didn't move after she started class, instead she tightened her grip on Rin.

" Sorry, Haruna-sensei, she slept through the warning signs of a migraine. " Rin says by way of an explanation.

The entire class pales, " That's quite all right, Okumura-kun, you just keep her happy and relaxed. " Haruna-sensei says. The last time Usagi had been in school with a migraine had been two months before Rin joined the class, she'd also been hormonal at the time, making what had happened all the worse. Kimura Yuuji had made the mistake of knocking one of his text books on the ground unleashing the unholy pranking hell beast that was Usagi when she had a migraine on top of that time of the month.

" Is there something I should know? " Rin asks taking in the reactions of the entire class.

" Usagi-san with a migraine is terrifying, a migraine on top of that time of the month, she becomes an unholy pranking hell beast. " Umino states.

Rin smirks, " Maybe I should unleash her so I can watch the carnage to come? "

Naru blanches, " Rin, please, I beg of you, save that for someone whom deserves the hell beast. "

" Naru-chan, you should know by now that I'm just as big of a troll as Usa-chan. " Rin says.

The entirety of the class blanches, including Haruna-sensei, " Dear Kami above, there's two of them? "

Ekoda High, Class 2-B:

Kuroba Kaito sits upright, terrifying his classmates, including Nakamori Aoko, his childhood friend. He knew that sense of dread, then he cackles, " All right, Usagi-itoko, you've got you classmates properly terrified of you. "

Aoko stares at him in horror, " Sweet little Usagi is a prankster? "

Kaito smirks, " Nah, she's a major troll. "

Class 2-B of Ekoda High stares at him in horror, " Dear Kami, she's worse than you? Is that even possible? " Hakuba Saguru asks.

Kaito's answering smirk is all the answer he needed to give, " She's Kitsune. "

Akako shivers, " Your cousin is _The Kitsune_? "

Kaito just smirks before leaping out the window, he had a cousin to go visit after all.

Juuban:

Thankfully for the sanity of Usagi's classmates Rin keeps her leashed until some female feels him up. Usagi's sapphire eyes flash before a hurricane of pranking prowess is unleashed upon the poor unsuspecting bitch that had felt Usagi's mate up. _**Damn, I like this side of her! Demon Rin says.**_

 _ **No need to tell me that. I may just have to drag her off into an alley today, that possessiveness is fucking alluring. Human Rin retorts.**_

Naru just shakes her head, the poor bitch had brought it upon herself after all. The hanyou students just shrug, they could smell that Usagi and Rin were full mates. This meant that the girl that had felt up the Albarn Heiress' mate had it coming to her. None of them were going to be stupid enough to attempt anything without either hers or Rin's permission first, preferably both. Kuri and Yumiko stick close to Naru as she would be exempt from the force of pranking nature that was occurring currently. Rin is just cackling at everything his mate is doing to the ningen female that had felt him up. He does pop in a Blood Pop though to deal with the blood lust that had cropped up.

North Pole Point D:

Jadeite had yet to leave the base though since he had pissed off a hanyou by going after his intended no one blamed him for this. Even Beryl had nothing to say about Jadeite sending disposable minions to gather energy. A pissed off hanyou after his blood was not a good thing. Especially since said hanyou was capable of wielding blue flames, indicative of him being a son of Satan. That would not bode well for any of them should his sire get wind of their operations.

Juuban:

That evening Usagi rolls her shoulders as she heads for an adult night club, dressed in a blood red tube top, black mini skirt, and twelve inch heeled stiletto boots also blood red. One of her street informants had called her about a problem in the area. The demon huntress was quite capable of getting into adult only clubs. Once there she meets Amade Yusuke, a jazz pianist whom Naru had been playing a CD of his while also wanting to meet him. Unknown to Usagi the youma Kyurene had been sent by Jadeite to plant a CD that would infiltrate the radio waves with a high frequency sound that would steal energy from humans. The woman Yusuke loves had grabbed the CD by mistake and now Kyurene was after him.

Usagi joins him at the club while also getting his card. Having him plow her over in the rain had been unexpected. Her outfit was soaked and clung to her like a second skin by this point though she didn't care about that. She had been surprised to find her cousin had followed her in. Thankfully Kaito had always been quick on the uptake and realized she was there for a damned good reason. They follow Yusuke outside in time to see the youma in disguise mug him for the CD. Yusuke ends up driving them while the chase the youma down in his car, ending up at Jam Records.

They catch up to Kyurene just as she's about to play the CD which cause Yusuke to realize it wasn't his. Kaito throws a rose which knocks that damned CD out of Kyurene's hands. Usagi catches it even as she grabs onto Yanagi Akiko, the woman Yusuke desperately loves. " Give me the CD and this woman doesn't get hurt. "

Usagi smirks and tosses the CD into the air even as Yusuke darts forward to grab Akiko and Kaito leaps into the air, landing perfectly on the CD to destroy it. Usagi cackles even as she starts to incant, " Fire…Ball! "

One of Lina's two favorite spells slams into the youma, Yusuke takes Akiko and runs while Usagi rolls her shoulders, " Well, itoko, let's do this. "

They chase the youma down and corner her in the concert hall. She fires off soundwaves at them, but the cousins react quicker, both grabbing microphones and throwing them into the path of the attack. This causes them to be redirected at Kyurene amplified even as Kaito starts to chant, " You who are not from this world, pitiful, twisted creature, by the light of the purity that I possess, I bid thee begone to the nexus of our two worlds, MEGIDDO FLARE! "

Usagi blinks as she looks at her cousin, " White Magic, really? "

" What's wrong with White Magic, Usa-itoko? "

" I'm essentially the second coming of Lina and you feel the need to ask me that? " Usagi asks with an eyebrow quirked.

" Does that mean you finally broke free of all the spells that were placed upon you, itoko? " Kaito asks her.

" I did. " Usagi admits and leads the way to Rin's home, " Fair warning, Rin and I are full mates, there was an incident a couple of weeks back that had him claiming me fully. "

Kaito groans, " Can you at least troll Hakuba for me since he's making my life difficult when it comes to finding Pandora? "

Usagi cackles at this, " Wait until we get to Rin's place, then give us all the deets we need, itoko. Rin's just as much of a troll as I am. We'll also be able to fill you in on our pranks on the hypocritical religious morons. "

" I heard you declared war on the Exorcist Community. I never heard why said war was declared though. " Kaito says. Kaito happened to be a part time demon hunter along with jewel thief extraordinaire. Usagi had no problems with helping to get the half British teen off of her cousin's trail. Kudo Shinichi was no threat to Kaito as he only liked the thrill of the chase when it came to Kaitou KID. Kaito was one of the few that knew the truth of what had happened to Kudo Shinichi as well. The Albarn family was helping to find an antidote for him as well.

Tokyo International Airport:

Aino Minako inhales her first breath of Japanese air in a little over a year before hailing a taxi to head for her apartment. Her parents were both still out of the country though they paid for the apartment yearly. Her blue eyes take in the sights even as the cabbie lets her sit up front. Her luggage and Artemis in the trunk. The cabbie was very happy with what his newest fare happened to have on. An orange halter top, black leather mini skirt, and thigh high boots. Even as he takes the longest way possible to reach her destination he lets his right hand rest on her knee. Minako thinks nothing of this until he reclines her seat, presses a button that holds her in place with her seat belt, and slips his hand between her legs even as he pulls over in a darkened alley way that no one ever frequented.

It was only when he levers himself over her that Minako feels fear. He smirks as he leers down at her, his left hand untying her top, baring her breasts for him to see. Minako had never before felt such a combination of arousal and disgust in either life time. She tries to disassociate from the moment, of that horrible mouth on her breasts, the hand between her legs, prepping her for something much worse.

 **Flashback:**

 **Princess Minako of Venus barely stops herself from groaning out loud when she hears Luna's irate voice outside of the hime's room. Luna could never know about what they got up to when she wasn't around harping at them. She'd really tear into Serenity-hime if she were to see said princess without a stitch of clothing on eating out the captain of her guard. Once Luna has moved on Serenity climbs up her body before kissing her, " Hime, she will catch us one of these times. "**

 **Serenity rolls her sapphire eyes, " Do you really think I give a damn, Venus? I can only take on one male lover so I have to have my needs seen to somehow, don't I? I do deserve to have some form of happiness in my life, right? "**

 **Minako moans as she grinds against her hime's knee, " You do, Hime. Why me and not any of the other Inners? "**

 **" You don't try and put me into a perfect little box, aren't stunned when I start talking dirty, and you are the only one other than Saturn that hasn't slept with Endymion. Uranus and Neptune don't count because they only have eyes for each other and have no problem letting my join their bedroom games when they are on the Moon. " Serenity says, as she rocks herself back and forth on Minako's knee while playing with her fellow blonde's nipples.**

 **Minako stops thinking at that point, allowing her body to take over. The first time Serenity-hime had requested she join her in her own personal chambers she had thought nothing of it until her hime had kissed her. That had started their affair, sometimes they were alone, others they were joined by Sailors Nyx and Hesper. Minako had never really considered herself in a foursome until it had happened. As her pleasure spirals higher she moans and arches her back, nothing had ever felt this good before.**

 **Flashback End:**

Minako finds herself being kissed forcefully as her rapist enters her in one hard thrust. Pain cascades over her and increases with each thrust while he also squeezes her breasts with bruising force. Minako tries to call upon her senshi powers only to find her powers protecting her from further damage. The blonde fourteen year old silently cries out for help, a cry that would go unanswered.

 **Flashback:**

 **Minako moans as she feels herself go over the edge even as she continues to grind herself harder and faster against her hime's knee. Sweat was starting to slick her skin from the amount of exertion having sex with her hime brought about. She watches Serenity rocking above her, arms thrown back behind her, chest thrust forwards, as the blonde Moon Princess loses herself in the pleasures of the flesh. Minako levers herself up and uses her mouth on those mounds of flesh bobbing up and down in time to her hime's rocking.**

 **They manage to silence their moans as Luna returns once more, why Luna checked on the hime several times a night they didn't understand. Minako's fingers find her hime's clit just then. Serenity leans forward and bites down on her shoulder to keep from moaning out loud as her pleasure crests. The First born Princess of Venus presses her advantage and flips her hime onto her back, continuing her pleasurable assault of the Princess of the Solar System. As she works to please her hime she lets her thoughts drift.**

 **Love in all of its forms was her dominion of power, like the hime she knew Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter along with the Queen and Pluto had been bedded by Endymion several times. She also knew that Mercury happened to be a submissive, she had been tempted to seduce the blue haired princess several times as they were supposed to be able to resist seduction. Jupiter was another matter entirely, her well- endowed chest made her very enticing to take on as a lover. Mars just needed someone to dominate her forcefully and she might have a better attitude then. Then there was the hime. No one would ever suspect she had a chest many women would kill for. A chest that Minako herself had suckled numerous times by this point.**

 **Minako also knew the hime rarely wore anything under her gowns since she liked to play in public places which made things much easier. Minako would never have suspected she had it in her to have sex in the Queen's chambers, on her throne, the palace entry way…they'd christened just about every room with their fun. Probably why Luna was skulking around so much. Once they hear her footsteps recede again Serenity releases her shoulder from her teeth. They got no sleep that night as they played with each other rather forcefully.**

 **End Flashback:**

Minako doesn't know when he brought her into her home, when he got her naked, when he removed his own clothes, or when he started raping her orally. She loses herself in the past, immersing herself in the sex games she and the princess had played together. It was only after her rapist left and Artemis managed to get himself out of his cat carrier that she returns to the present. Since nothing looked out of place she knew no one would believe her if she reported her rape. Instead she gingerly gets to her feet and turns her shower on to its hottest setting, steps in, and breaks down sobbing.

Artemis growls under his breath at what had happened to the senshi he was to be advising on his watch. Usagi is currently plotting with Rin and Kaito on how to troll Hakuba Saguru effectively even if Rin has her on his lap until he could abscond with her to her room at Umika's. Seeing her in soaked to the bone, molded to her like a second skin, blood red tube top was testing the very limits of his restraint though he did chomp down on her radial artery, which calmed him somewhat.

Across the street from Minako's apartment is a certain hanyou with silver hair and golden eyes growls as his nose catches the disgusting scent of rape. He had never been able to tolerate violence against women. Since Kagome happened to have a major test at the moment he was just roaming around. Snarling he catches the scent of the bastard and hunts him down. Inuyasha was glad he had learned of cosplaying which meant he could easily walk around and not have to worry about the normal humans making too big a deal about him.He was known to the Albarn clan, it was known he could traverse time as well. The Exorcists had long since learned to leave him alone since it was well documented that only he could deal with the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls and that bastard Naraku.

As he darts off after his prey he can't help but think that the girl was going to need someone to talk to. He'd have to get word to Umika somehow. It was just as he has chopped the bastard's balls off that he picks up on the scent of the Tsukino/Albarn heiress, subtly changed. Inuyasha snorts, so Rin had finally claimed her though he did wonder what had caused Rin to do so since he had wanted to wait until she was sixteen to do so. Inuyasha rolls his shoulders and goes to Rin's home, a church of all places.

Rin was reluctant to set Usagi down though catching Inuyasha's scent has him doing so though he glares at the half dog demon. Inuyasha smirks, " Can't abscond with your mate yet, Rin? "

" Inuyasha, don't make me call Kagome. " Rin retorts.

" For the love of Susanoo, drop the alpha male crap and get in here, Inuyasha, before I prank the unholy hell out of you since I can traverse time at a whim, I just choose not to most of the time. " Usagi calls out.

Rin and Inuyasha head back to the kitchen where Usagi grabs Rin and sits him down before reclaiming her seat on his lap. " What brings you this way anyhow, Inuyasha? You normally stay close to the Higurashi Shrine. "

Inuyasha snarls under his breath, " Tracked a damned rapist down and castrated his sorry ass, he targeted a blonde girl that looks remarkably like you actually, Usagi-chan. "

Usagi stiffens, " Blonde hair held back by a red ribbon? "

" There was one on the floor, from what I could see of her apartment, why? " Inuyasha asks.

Usagi's rage aura ignites, " Where's the pathetic bastard you castrated, I would like to have a _word_ with him about his treatment of females. "

Rin shudders, " Dear Susanoo, I don't think this area can handle you on a rage trip, Usa-koi. "

" I don't give a damn whether the area can handle it or not. I do not tolerate one of mine being messed with like that. "

" Shit, which senshi is she? " Kaito and Rin ask her together.

" Captain of the guard, Sailor Venus. " Usagi snaps, " Inuyasha, now! "

Inuyasha gulps and races to obey while the other two males follow. All three are left staring horrorstruck as Usagi rips the bastard a new one while kicking him from one end of the alley to the other Inuyasha had left him in, cackling as she enjoys her brand new punting toy. Said rapist is trying to drag himself away from her righteous feminine fury to no avail. Up above Xellos is watching just as horrorstruck as the two half demons and one phantom thief. Had Lina been reincarnated through her descendant?

Kaleidoscope:

Zelretch is cackling madly as he takes in all the chaos that was happening around one Tsukino Usagi, mate to Okumura Rin. It was all thanks to Susanoo tweaking things at just the right moment to. Now, which one of his pawns did he wants to annoy the most at this moment in time?

Juuban:

A man in a about his twenties with white hair wearing a red overcoat and black under armor looks around himself, expecting to see himself in Fuyuki and not Juuban. He astralizes himself and goes sightseeing.

Shinagawa:

It was the cackling that drew his attention and then he has to do a double take when he sees the petite blonde, rage aura lit up around her, using some man as a punting toy while ripping him a new one for being a rapist. For one long moment he thought he was looking at The-Enemy-of-All-Who-Live, Lina Inverse herself. Instead of a petite orange haired female this one was blonde though she acted very much like Lina. He materializes next to Inuyasha and the others, " Damn you, Zelretch, to the deepest, darkest, depths of Tartarus. "

" Who the hell are you? " Inuyasha asks him.

" Counter Guardian EMIYA, generally summoned during the fifth Holy Grail War under the Archer Class of Servant as Tohsaka Rin's servant. Also known victim of the troll that is the master of the second true magic, Zelretch. "

Usagi cackles as she hears this, " I could do with an unseen bodyguard. How would you like to learn how to troll with the best of them, Emiya Shirou? I can also free you from your contract with that bitch as well. "

Usagi casually hits the rapist with a Fireball spell while she watches Counter Guardian EMIYA work that through. The resulting cackle has her smirking, " I've never faced off with Zelretch, mostly because he knows I can strike at him at any place and at any time. Are you my servant, Archer Emiya? "

" I am, Descendant of Lina. "

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto whimpers feebly, still cradling her time staff as she rocks back and forth, hugging herself. Why was Zelretch messing around in her dimension? Sailor Chaos, hidden to Sailor Pluto cackles as she watches Pluto break. Damned thing was Zelretch wasn't messing with her, it was the hime.

Vatican/Umika's Home:

Archer Emiya looks over his butter knife rendition of Lilith giving the Arch Angel Raphael a blow job, having taken the time to paint the appropriate knives, it looked much like a three dimensional version of pointillism. Once satisfied with his work he astralizes once more and returns to the Albarn home, right outside Usagi and Rin's room. Finding out his new master happened to be the mate to a hanyou had been somewhat stunning, at least he had a brain unlike the blonde Lina had married.

Kaito had dragged Inuyasha back to his place in Ekoda to see if he had ever heard of Pandora while also giving him an actual male friend he could talk to that didn't happened to be a chibified detective.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Blue Exorcist, Inuyasha, Soul Evans, Slayers, Counter Guardian EMIYA, or Zelretch.


End file.
